


Danganronpa Storyshift: Trigger Risky Chaos

by Sousukaio98



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: A Lot of Death, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Talentswap, personality change, prepare to cry, talent swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: Hope’s Peak Academy, the school only for the best of the best, and the start of the killing games. However...What if...The scripts were flipped?Introducing Danganronpa Storyshift: Trigger Risky Chaos! A brave and crazy story of trills, chills and kills! A new world of high risk, high reward!(Please note that this universe belongs to me and that you can check me out on Soulin89 on Wattpad)





	1. Prologue: The start of the game

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This is my original universe of Danganronpa, if you have any questions about it, please check out @Soulin89 on Wattpad. There’s also an Ask Or Dare on them but that’s for spoilers.

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy, the most elite school in the entire world. Only the best of the best can be enrolled into this school, having the title 'ultimates' to those said students.

Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Pilot stares up to the ginormous academy looming over him. A young prodigy in the art of flying, Fujisaki enrolled into this school with high hopes, knowing that anyone who graduates in this school becomes successful. That isn't an exaggeration, every student that graduates from this academy becomes successful, granted it's not immediate but it's very quick. Inhaling a deep breath, he walked into the academy with high hopes when the world suddenly shakes before him. A wave of nausea hits him like a truck and before he knew what was going on, everything turned black.

 

 

**And** **a nightmare had just begun.**

 

 

"Ngah.... It's a Saturday Dad...." Fujisaki yawned as his senses starts kicking in hard. Feeling the unfamiliar yet soft surface on his back, Fujisaki felt as if he'd been sleeping for years and had only just awoken. He lifted his head, slowly and lethargic-ly, realising that he's in a bed, meaning that he's in a bedroom. There was a door that possibly leads to the bathroom and a cupboard as well. However upon closer inspection, there were no windows, as if they were all cemented shut.

”Wasn't I just in Hope's Peak?" Fujisaki wondered out loud when he saw a sophisticated looking letter laid on top of a strange tablet on the drawer next to him. Picking it up, the letter, he read it out loud;

_**‘Greetings, fellow freshman! Your new semester is about to begin but do take a look around you first! You’ll be experiencing something your usual boring semesters can never fathom to be able to do! P.S: Take your G-pad while you’re at it, you’ll be needing it!’** _

"What is this?" Fujisaki questioned, folding the note and putting it into his pocket. With the so called G-pad in hand, the ace pilot dusts off his white uniform and straightens his googles on his hat before heading off. Taking a step outside, Fujisaki notices how there's only about 16 rooms in the area, 8 on each side of the hallway. Caution slowly fuels him as he walks out of the hallway and into what looks to be like to be the foyer. What shocks Fujisaki however was a young unconscious boy on the couch. He has short but curly yet somewhat messy pale orange hair layered on top of his black hair, a dark blue long fleece coat with a white turtleneck shirt peaking underneath alongside some light grey pants and casual sneakers. Nervous, Fujisaki wonders if the boy was in the same situation as he was in and carefully shakes him.

”Nm..." The boy hummed tiredly, his violet eyes fluttering open. A startled gasp erupted from him when he saw Fujisaki and scoots away, quickly curling up into a ball as his hands fly towards his head.

"P-please, I- I didn't mean to- I- I-" The boy stuttered out, clearly scared for his life.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Fujisaki assured as if he was talking to a small child before noticing a pair of black glasses lying on the couch and picked them up.

"Are these yours?" He asked, handing out the glasses to the scared boy. Opening his eyes again, the boy nods and takes the glasses from Fujisaki and puts them on with shaky hands.

“Th-thank y-you..." He stuttered, clearly still afraid of the other. Seeing the boy shake uncontrollably in fear was more than enough to rip Fujisaki’s heart apart so he tries to calm him down.

”There's no need to be afraid. How about I introduce myself first? I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Pilot." Fujisaki greeted, a kind smile endorsed on his face.

"I- I'm, Mondo Owada, the u-Ultimate Dog Trainer..." The boy, Owada, shyly greeted, the stuttering taking a big downfall. Seeing that Fujisaki is no threat, he slowly uncurled himself, his hands now moved to his chest.

_‘Huh, now that I noticed it, isn’t that coat a bit too big on him?’_ Fujisaki thought, staring at the fingers, the only ones visible from what the sleeves covered.

"I-it's my brother's coat. H-he gave it to me.." Owada informed as if he read Fujisaki’s mind. "I-it is quite big but comfy."

"Woah, how did you know?" Fujisaki asked, amazed.

"Y-you were staring intensely at my hands... I-it made me uncomfortable...." Owada said, pulling up his turtleneck collar up to cover his mouth.

"Ah! Sorry, I won't do that again! I promise!" Fujisaki apologised before changing the subject to prevent anymore tension from rising up. "So you're a dog trainer?"

Owada nods, a small smile forms on his lips as the collar dropped down. "Y-yeah, I can train a lot of dogs. Even wolves as well!"

"Wolves too? That's actually incredible!" Fujisaki praised, making a large blush formed on Owada’s face as he once again covers it up with his collar.

”I-it's n-not that big of a d-deal... M-maybe?..." Owada stammered shyly, clearly not used to such praises.

”Well it's sure a great feat!" Fujisaki praised once more before clearing his throat and moving on to more important matters.

"So from the fact that I found you like this, I'm guessing that you don't know what's going on either." Owada shook his head, confirming Fujisaki’s theory as he peeks over the other's shoulder to find another G-pad and a note.

"Hey, there's something behind you. It's the same one I got." Fujisaki pointed out, making Owada turn and pick up those said items.

"Wh-what is this?" Owada asked, trying to turn on the G-pad.

“It’s called a G-pad, I don’t know what to do with it so I think we should look around more." Fujisaki said, standing up when he saw the latter not comfortable with the idea. To negotiate, Fujisaki gave off a warm smile and extended his hand to Owada.

"It's okay to be afraid, I'm quite scared myself. We'll be alright, I promise." Owada stares at the hand for a brief moment before accepting it, causing him to be pulled up by Fujisaki. With that, the 2 Ultimates continued their journey to explore the place.


	2. The start of the game, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha  
> >:3

Fujisaki and Owada made their way down to the Receptionist table slash lounging room. There they found something or someone summersaulting around the place. It was hard to make out who they were with them moving so quickly all over the place.

“Hey! Excuse me!" Fujisaki called, making the person jump up high and spin through the air before landing in front of them on her feet. This startled Owada as he jerked back and hid himself behind Fujisaki. The moving figure was a girl with bright skin and blue eyes plus bright blue hair with white highlights on her bangs, her long hair styled to rest on her left shoulder. She wore a red necklace with a short yellow tube shirt and a matching short skirt with white trimmings, a pastel red belt, white and blue stockings and slip-on shoes.

"H-E-L-L-O! Cheerleading's my game now what's your name?!" The girl cheered, posing with such passion with every word she says, her flashy yellow and blue pompoms waving all around.

“I- I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Pilot. The one behind me is Owada Mondo, he's the Ultimate Dog Trainer. I'm guessing that you're the Ultimate Cheerleader?" Fujisaki asked, trying not to stare at her... Cleavage that's in full view. Luckily the girl didn't seem to notice that and got straight to her introduction as a bright red plastic megaphone appears in her hands, replacing her Pompoms.

"Mai! Zon! O! Sa! Ya! Ka! Put it together and you get Maizono Sayaka!" The girl, Maizono yelled through it, making the ace pilot wince and cover his ears. His companion on the other hand cowered as he covered his ears and whimpered cutely, catching the others' attention.

  _‘He sounds like a puppy when he does that! Why do I have the urge to pet him?!’_ Fujisaki thought in a panic but Maizono beaten him to it, slinging her megaphone to her back she gently pets the scared Ultimate student.

"I'm sorry for the scare, I'll shout with care!" Maizono apologised sweetly, which Fujisaki translates her rhyming to being that she won't shout so loudly. Owada seems to enjoy the pets, smiling as her hand runs through his fluffy hair.

"So, can we move on?" Fujisaki asked, making Maizono pull away, a stray strand of hair springing back upright on the Dog Trainer's head for some reason.

“Oki doki!" Maizono cheered, it wasn't as loud as before but her pompoms somehow appeared back to her hands.

“I think I heard of you before. You're the lead cheerleader to the Bright Roundabouts, correct?" Fujisaki asked to which Maizono smiled widely, a flaming spark ignited in her eyes.

"Our team will win! No doubt is brought in! We're the Bright Roundabouts, we'll turn the game around! B-R-I-G-H-T, R-O-U-N-D-A-B-O-U-T!!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!" Maizono cheered loudly, doing various gymnastic moves before ending off in a pose.

“W-was that supposed to be with other people?" Owada finally spoke up, earning a "Yepy, depy!" from Maizono.

“I don't think you know where we are either, but judging from the area around us, I'd say that we're in a hotel." Fujisaki observed, going back on topic.

“The door's locked shut, so instead I let my steam out!" Maizono explained, still rhyming as she strikes a pose at the end pointing to the out of place iron door.

“S-so we can't get out?" Owada stuttered, gripping his right wrist tightly.

“Not yet at least, don't worry Owada. We'll get out soon." Fujisaki reassures, patting him on the head. Owada smiles, the strand of hair still standing upright even after constant attempts to put it down.

“I'll be here, no gone no where!" Maizono says cheerfully which in this situation was odd but nonetheless Fujisaki and Owada say their farewells and head off. Their next stop is to the other side where they entered another hallway. Standing next to 1 of the door's was a young boy with light brown hair. He wore a black helmet with a dull-worn down beanie underneath, some white winter googles that covered his eyes, a white neck tube scarf, a mesa design parka jacket, dark blue gloves, matching elbow pads and knee pads, oak brown pants and black tall winter boots with Velcro straps. He looked as if he was staring off into the distance but when he spotted the two, he grinned wildly.

“Hey! Over here!" He called, waving his arms around. Fujisaki and Owada shares a look before walking over to the person.

“Hi! I'm Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Snowboarder here! I know, cool right? Winter puns!" The boy, Naegi greeted cheerfully, using his left hand to pull up his googles, letting them see his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Pilot and that's Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Dog Trainer." Fujisaki greeted, motioning to himself and Owada.

“Well nice to meet you guys! Hey, could you do me a favour and check what's inside that room?" Naegi asked, pointing to the door he's positioned next to.

"Wh-why?" Owada asked, confused.

"Well, it's too cold for me to go in!" Naegi yelped, hugging himself in the attempt to warm himself up.

"But you're a snowboarder, shouldn't you be used to the cold?" Fujisaki asked in confusion.

"Yeah well, I'm not used to it, I’m a bit of an Islander. Seriously I think it's the Antarctic in there! Not that I've been to there before but I’m not taking out my jacket! Nu-uh. Too cold.” Naegi said, shoving his googles back down.

"So, can you please check out what room this is?"

"Ok then, Owada-Kun, you can wait here." Fujisaki said. Owada nods and shuffled around nervously but Fujisaki didn't notice that as he went inside. The cold air hits him hard but it's not really as bad as what Naegi had described. However when he looked back, seeing Naegi shivering and urging Owada to close the door, he was quite shocked. Owada gave out a look of apology as he quietly closed the door, leaving Fujisaki alone in the room. Looking around, he realised that this was a normal living room with the same cemented windows as what he saw before, a tv, a few couches and the same letter and G-pad that Fujisaki and Owada have. Confused, he picked it up and head out, quickly shutting the door in the process.

"So what did you find?" Naegi asked before Fujisaki handed him the G-pad.

"I found this in your room. It's called a G-pad, I think it belongs to you." Fujisaki said, handing him the G-pad.

"Oh, ok. So what does it do?" Naegi asked, looking over the G-pad and turning it in various directions.

"We don't know, did you happen to wake up in there?" Fujisaki asked in curiosity.

"Yeah but I bolted out of that room as soon as I felt how cold it was so I didn't get to grab it. Whoopsies." Naegi explained awkwardly, moving his googles up again as he scratches the back of his neck.

 _‘How could you feel so cold when you’re wearing a parka? In fact, shouldn’t you be sweating by now?’_  Fujisaki thought before the two day goodbye to Naegi and continues their exploration, entering a room to what looks like to be the dining hall.

Inside there was a tan skinned girl sitting on a table, opposite to her is another strawberry blonde girl looking like she's unconscious. The tan skinned girl had short yet kinda spiky dark brown hair with black tips and light brown eyes. She wore a dull blue short shirt with no sleeves, a dark green jacket tied around her waist and gray worn-down pants with black platform boots. Her hands to wrists were wrapped in bandages, on one hand she's holding a metal pipe, the other hand she's holding, a bottle of alcohol?

 _‘Is she even old enough to drink?’_  Fujisaki thought as the girl glared at them.

"The f*ck do you want?" The girl growled, a hostile aura emits around her. Owada jumps at the said aura and backs away, fear clouded in his eyes, hands clutching his collar.

 _‘Huh? What’s going on with Owada?’_  Fujisaki thought in concern, reaching out to his friend who seemed to seek refuge standing as far away as he could from the girl.

"I ain't a f*cking sadist, not gonna f*cking hurt ya dipsh*t." The girl yelled and as if it's magic, the menacing aura was gone. For that to switch on and off so easily, Fujisaki made a mental note to not piss her off. Owada was still hesitant, paralysed in fear as he covered his ears, head hung low before he began to breathe rapidly—

"Owada?!" Fujisaki yelped in a panic, rushing over as the young boy fell to his knees, curling up again. He could hear Asahina let out a slew of cusses behind him as she slammed her bottle to the table and stood up, making Owada shake uncontrollably. It was like last time when he first met him and the heartbreak attacked Fujisaki again only much worse.

"Owada! Talk to me! What's wrong?! Owada!" Fujisaki panicked, crouching down and gently shaking the boy's shoulders. He was calm when he try to avert an airplane crash when he was 10, he was calm when the jet's engine he was flying malfunctioned. However now he can't even keep his cool when his newfound friend was on the floor having a panic attack. He heard some footsteps in the background but he didn't care, not when Owada's in trouble. However all his attempts to calm him down proved futile.

“What's going on here?!" An unfamiliar voice called as the door swung open, 3 figures emerged from the doorway. The first was Naegi who was frantically looking around in confusion before becoming as still as a rock when he saw the state Owada was in. The second was the tan-skinned girl from before with the same scowl but it was a bit softer. The last person was actually someone Fujisaki never seen before. He had black spiky hair held back by red tieback sports headband. He has piercing red eyes, sun-kissed skin which was a contrast to Owada’s pale skin. He wore a turquoise shirt with a white open sports jacket, dark brown shorts with black skin-tight pants underneath, black gloves with one of them looking like a bowling glove and blue running sneakers. Seeing Owada in such a state, he slid down and gently grabbed his face, making him look at him.

“Hey, hey! Try to calm down, breathe in and out slowly.” He said but unfortunately he was too late. Owada’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling limp to the two boys’ arms.

“Owada?! Owada!” Fujisaki called, now going into full panic. The girl had to hold back Naegi from tackling the three as the sporty looking boy immediately checked for a pulse, sighing in relief for when he found one.

”He’s alright, he just passed out.” The boy said our loud, making Naegi visibly relax as the girl lets him go.

“The f*ck happened to him?” The girl asked, glaring at them.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe it was something you’re holding uh—“ Fujisaki stuttered before trailing off, realising now that he doesn’t know the girl’s name.

The girl scoffs, swinging her pipe to rest on her shoulders. “Asahina Aoi, Ultimate motherf*cking Parkour Artist. Now you tell me what the f*ck’s going on with that sh*t-scared Glasses.”

“Wait as in the leader of the FreeRebels, the group who only consists of girls-“

“Shut the f*ck up morherf*cker I asked a goddamned question and I want some f*cking answers not sh*tty remarks!” Asahina sharply cut Naegi off, the demonic aura coming back and Naegi yelps and cowers behind a chair. “Besides, usually pussys would f*cking run or sh*t their pants or be a f*cking idiot and stay when I’m in the f*ckin’ house. Not one of those f*ckers started shaking like their goddamn phone is constantly getting f*cking spammed with notifs then be like a b*tchy princess and f*cking faint!”

Fujisaki winced at the spew of cusses but decided not to ask about it and answer the important question she brought up. “I really don’t know.. Maybe it has something to do with what you’re holding? He still seemed shocked when your, aura has disappeared.”

“Well, we cannot just leave him here!” The boy suddenly said, hoisting Owada up with ease and carrying him bridal style. “I saw an infirmary before coming here, I’ll take him there!” He declared and before anyone protests, he ran off in a flash.

“Wh-who was that?” Fujisaki spluttered, still trying to process what he just witnessed.

“How the f*ck should I know? As soon as Glasses started having a f*cking breakdown I went out and found these 2 f*cking idiots and called them here!” Asahina growled before walking back to the table the unconscious girl was at and picking up her drink, taking another swig before speaking. “Also I ain’t leaving this f*cking b*tch here and if anyone of you f*ckers try to replace me then you’d be feeling f*ckin’ torture and f*cking misery.”

Fujisaki nods, clearly shaken up by the parkour artist’s threats, Naegi meanwhile has his jaw dropped, eyes clear in view and wide and bulging out of their sockets but not because of Asahina.

“You’re kidding right? Are you serious you guys don’t know him?!” Naegi asked in exasperation.

“Sorry, I always been traveling so I rarely check the news.” Fujisaki said sheepishly, looking away awkwardly.

“I don’t f*cking bother.” Asahina said, shrugging which only adds to Naegi’s shock.

“Are you serious?! You don’t know who that celebrity is?!” Naegi suddenly shouted, grabbing Fujisaki by the shoulders and shaking him lightly but quickly. “That’s Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Athlete! The complete champion to the Sports World! The guy whose won gold in every sports event and has even managed to keep up and beat me!”


	3. The start of the game: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, man this is long... Oh well, enjoy and comment plz!

Fujisaki was at a loss for both words and what to do next, questions racking through his head. Questions of who, where, and a lot of whys mixed into it all. There was no end to it, it's suffocating him...

_‘What is this? Why can’t I breathe...? Help, help—!’_

"F*cking elaborate dipsh*t." Asahina quipped, and the air became light to Fujisaki. He glanced a look of thankfulness to Asahina, who rolled her eyes in return.

“Well, I haven't introduced myself to you so my name's Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Snowboarder. I met Ishimaru-Sama a year ago and he beat me in a snowboarding contest. Of course it was in secret and that race never got announced into the public. Ishimaru-Sama said something about how he wanted me to keep my reputation or something. So, keep it a secret ok?" Naegi explained, releasing Fujisaki's shoulders as he scratched the back of his neck while giving off a stupid grin, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Ultimate Athlete really does suit him... To beat another Ultimate at their own game.." Fujisaki finally spoke up, his mind now functioning to process things properly.

“No duh dipsh*t. He might've be already at that f*cking Infirmary with that sh*thead Glasses." Asahina said, the last part catching Fujisaki's attention.

“The infirmary?" He repeated.

"Yeah, there's a f*cking infirmary with all the damn bandages and f*cking medicines and f*cking drugs. Where I woke the f*ck up." Asahina explained, tucking her pipe under her arm.

”That reminds me, does anyone remember coming to this, hotel?" Fujisaki asked, bringing a subject he longed to talk about up. Naegi shrugged, placing his googles on his helmet as gave an unsure look. Asahina crossed her arms and shook her head, her gaze hardening.

“Now that I think about it, I don't remember even coming here. All I remember is going to Hope's Peak." Naegi realised, nervously playing with his zipper.

“Yeah, sides I wasn't alone at that f*cking time. My girls were with me to the very f*cking end! Only when stepped **we** into that f*cking academy did my f*cking lights go out." Asahina growled as she lazily swung her pipe around.

" **We**?” Fujisaki repeated, shocked.

 _‘Asahina wasn’t alone? Was her team with her? This... This could be important!’_ Fujisaki realised before noticing Asahina is holding her pipe in her hand, tapping it to her other hand, demonic aura returning and stronger than ever. It shows that he shouldn't push it, not now anyway.

“I'll, ask about it later. Once found everyone. Keep exploring and after you're done, head to the Lobby." The words left Fujisaki's mouth before he even realised it.

"Got it!" Naegi said with determination, running out of the room. Asahina simply glared at Fujisaki and he could feel cold sweat dripping down his face.

"I'm staying the f*ck behind. Someone's gotta keep a f*cking eye on this b*tch." Asahina deadpanned, using her head to motion towards the unconscious girl Fujisaki nearly forgotten about.

“Okay then, before I go, could you show me where the infirmary is?" Fujisaki asked, making Asahina sigh in frustration as she grabbed the Pilot by the collar and dragged him outside.

"The left f*cking hallway with the red cross a**hole." Asahina growled, using her pipe to point in the direction before slamming the door in his face. Fujisaki wasted in no time running towards the infirmary, his suppressed concern for the dog trainer shooting out like a volcano. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he has to see him. He has to see if he's okay!

"Owada!" Fujisaki shouted, slamming the doors open before nearly collapsing, holding onto the door for support as he wraps his arm around himself and holds onto his throbbing hip.

“Are you okay?" The boy from before, Ishimaru asked, running over to Fujisaki.

"Heavy breathing, lack of proper posture, holding the hip side, clear symptoms of exhaustion." A new female voice suddenly said in an observing tone, making Fujisaki look up in confusion. The woman in question was a black haired woman with short hair, straight bangs and 2 neck-level streaks of hair at the front of each side as well as fair skin. She also has dark red eyes making Fujisaki wonder if she and Ishimaru are related. She wore a long white coat that reaches her ankles, the sleeves being rolled and cuffed up halfway on her arms using black cuff links, a grey sweater, a thin belt, brown jeans and leather shoes. She has that air of professionalism and from his experience with meeting other experienced pilots, Fujisaki can tell right away and he briefly wonders if his pilot uniform would be a far cry to her if they were to be placed side by side. However when his eyes went to an unconscious figure on the bed, he immediately bolted up and ran over to his side.

“Owada!" He called once more, panting heavily as he looked him over. He seems to be fine, much to his relief. He then jolted when he felt something cold hit his cheek, only to realise that it was the girl holding up a plastic water bottle in her hand.

“You're exhausted, sit down and drink up please." She simply instructed and Fujisaki immediately obeyed before he even realise it.

“It appears we have yet to greet each other, my name is Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Doctor. It seems to me that you are an Ultimate as well, am I not wrong?" The girl, Ludenberg greeted, giving off a calm face.

"Y-yeah, I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, Ultimate Pilot.." Fujisaki stuttered, stunned by her cool demeanour before getting back to the current situation, maybe he isn't feeling well with how much he's been going off topic. “Actually, is Owada okay? I'm his friend and I'm concerned for him."

"You befriended a stranger whom you met about a couple of minutes at least or an hour ago at most?" Ludenberg questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Not to mention that it took you a while to get here. Is your stamina that bad? Just because you're a pilot doesn't mean that you should neglect exercise." Ishimaru chided, stretching his arms.

"I, don't really know.. Everything just went blank to me and happened in a blur, I- I think it happened after Naegi told me about you Ishimaru.. I just don't know why I'm like this." Fujisaki admits, acting quickly is something he usually does, so why is it so hard for him?

“I see, it’s likely that you were in a state of shock over being in a truly helpless situation." Ludenberg concluded before continuing. "From how you interpret it, you always had a good grasp on your situation and how to handle it. From what I heard about your feats in the news, you're usually a calm-headed person. However, when you faced a problem you cannot solve like back when your friend, Owada-Kun was having a panic attack, you felt helpless. Your brain then began overthinking many things and you were not able to process and put them into effect immediately. Before you start doubting yourself, it's alright to feel helpless, it's normal human behaviour."

"... Thanks, I think I needed that you know?" Fujisaki said after a long pause, Ludenberg giving off a warm smile in return before her expression goes cold.

“We have yet to figure out the cause for Owada-Kun's panic attack, we would need him to stay away from this Asahina-San for now." Ludenberg said, biting the skin of her finger joint.

“Yeah but I don't think it was her fault entirely Doc, maybe it was something Owada saw." Ishimaru suggested, clearly concerned for the unconscious boy.

“Perhaps but it is best to be safe than sorry. Onto another matter at hand, from what I heard from Ishimaru-Kun, he does not remember ever coming to this hotel, so have I and I assume you have not as well." Ludenberg guessed as Fujisaki nods as well and puts his own opinion in.

“It's likely that our kidnappers were targeting newcomer students to Hope's Peak. I mean, Owada and I already met 3 Ultimates here! Add that to us, Ishimaru, you and perhaps the unconscious girl and we have at least 8 or more Ultimates here!" Ludenberg nods at Fujisaki's statement but stopped when she heard the word unconscious.

"There was someone unconscious?" Ludenberg questioned, eyes hardening.

"Yeah, but Asahina insisted of taking care of her." Fujisaki explained, hoping not to make sure Asahina goes on a rampage later on due to Ludenberg, you can never be too careful.

"I see, well I cannot leave Owada-Kun behind, even if Ishimaru-San is watching over him." Ludenberg said, almost reluctantly, glancing over to the unconscious boy before checking her G-pad which caught Fujisaki's attention.

“How do you activate that? The G-pad?" He quickly asked as Ludenberg showed him how to do so. Following Ludenberg, he managed to turn it on, resulting in his profile appearing.

“The G-pad shows a map of the hotel alongside the other students here. There seems to be sixteen in total, if there's an empty space there, then you haven't met everyone. The G-pad also shows the students' location. There's something I want to discuss with everyone but with Owada-Kun's current state, I cannot leave him alone." Ludenberg explained, Ishimaru nodding in agreement. Fujisaki looks at them in thought before deciding on his choice.

"Well, I guess I can trust you. So please take care of Owada while I search the area. Tell me if he wakes up. You want to come Ishimaru?" Fujisaki asked, Ishimaru shook his head.

“No, I'll look after Owada in your place. Besides, I feel some kind of connection between him and I." Ishimaru said, staring longingly at Owada. Fujisaki could feel himself smirk, he already had fallen for him, ah young friendship goals.

He went out of the room before walking around and then somehow ended up in a Game Room, many kinds of arcade games, pool tables, etc are th-

“R u ok?" Someone asked from behind, making Fujisaki jump as he whirred around. The culprit was someone with matted down natural looking copper hair, amber eyes, fair skin with EarPods or maybe AirPods in his ears. He wore a white mask around his neck with dark orange, black and white skintight jumpsuit with some kind of pads underneath, a pale brown and orange jacket, long matching gloves and boots with shin guards.

“U seem tired. U need zzz?" He asked in some kind of strange accent that Fujisaki can't pin down.

“Uh... Who're you?" Fujisaki asked, leaning his head back.

"Sry, speakin' in text slang. It's a habit I'm tryin' 2 shake off." He apologised, holding his right hip and looking away before looking back, stretching on his gloves. "N/S/T: Leon Kuwata. Male. Ult Formula 1 Racer."

"It's fine Kuwata, I don't mind how you talk. I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, Ultimate Pilot." Fujisaki said, allowing Kuwata to warm up to him and smile.

"Thx, so /L/? Hotel?" Kuwata asked, looking at his G-pad.

“I think so— How did you turn that on?!" Fujisaki gasped out since he never saw anyone else other than Ludenberg use it.

"???" Kuwata gave a wholehearted shrug, looking at Fujisaki with a 'I-just-found-out' look that reminds him of but the shrug and confused emoticon.

"Well, did you wake up here recently?" Fujisaki asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Kuwata shook his head while letting out a "SMH", tilting his head to the side, giving off a worried emoticon look.

 _‘Ok is he really the Ultimate Walking Message Board?’_ Fujisaki thought, eyes narrowing in an awkward way and beads of sweat dripping down his face.  ~~(Like Phoenix Wright)~~

“U an' I explore, together. Plz." Kuwata suddenly said, giving off a begging emoticon look but in reality, Fujisaki could tell how nervous Kuwata was from his shaking voice.

“Sure, let's go." He agreed, letting off a smile which made Kuwata relieved as he gently grabbed his hand and the two set off. They soon began exploring everywhere before encountering a locked room that appears to be the room to the gym, strangely near to the sauna.

“Hello? Is anyone inside?" Fujisaki called, only to get rudely shouted back in return from the other side of the room.

"As if I'd fell for that! I won't let you hurt me!" A female voice yelled back, clearly hostile. “What do you want huh?! I won't come out until you tell me why you brought me here!"

"IMO, not cooperatin'. SMH." Kuwata said, shaking his head before facepalming as Fujisaki tried to reason with the woman inside.

“We don't mean any harm, we just want to cooperate-"

"Wait. Cooperation? WHERE'S MY SISTER?!?!?!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!?!?!?! YOU DON’T KNOW WHO YOU’RE MESSING WITH!!!!!!!! IF YOU DARE HURT HER THEN YOU'LL BE GOING THROUGH A LIVING H*LL PRESENTED TO YOU BY THE ULTIMATE WEAPON EXPERT IKUSABA MUKURO!!!!!!!!!!!!” The girl, Ikusaba apparently shouted as she let out a war cry, bullets coming out of the door, nearly hitting the both of them.

 _‘I think I found someone as deadly as Asahina!’_ Fujisaki decided in his mind and speaking of the terrifying woman, there she was running towards them but she wasn’t alone.

“MUKURO!!!!!!!!” The unconscious strawberry blonde girl from before called, tears threatening to come out of her face. In observation, she had mystical hazel eyes, snow white skin and her hair was held up into a ponytail by a hairpin with a violet flower on it, a braid on each side of her head and also somehow a strand of curly hair sticking out from her head. She wore a silver necklace, a violet short shirt with a teal green shirt underneath, matching teal green gloves, a seamless purple and white checkered knee length skirt, pale blue jeans and and white school shoes. On her shoulder was a white sling bag with a symbol of a cross with wolf on it.

 “JUNKO?!?!?!?!” Ikubasa cried out, slamming the door open. She had short black hair, some on the side curling upwards. She had pure blue eyes, somewhat darker skin than Junko, freckles littered on her face. She wore a dark green no sleeve shirt with visible body armor underneath, her black jacket was half worn, sleeves halfway down from her arms. She had a black armband with a pouch on her right arm, long brown fingerless gloves, a dark brown sling and two belts with pouches plus knife and gun handles stitched on it, baggy green camo pants with multiple pockets and knee high gray shoes. In her hands were scarily enough a dagger and a gun and— Is that a crossbow on her back?!

“Junko!” Ikubasa shouted, thankfully softer this time as she ran over, shove her weapons back into their pockets and ran over to hug the blonde, her voice lowering to that of a speaking tone. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m fine and I’m glad that you’re safe. I’m sorry I didn’t come for you sooner.”

“Mukuro!!!” Junko cried, burying her face into her sister’s shoulders.

“Asahina, is that the girl from the dining room?” Fujisaki asked.

“Yeah it’s f*cking her. Her name’s f*cking Enoshima Junko, said she’s the f*cking Ultimate Support or some sh*t. Let them have their f*cking reunion.” Asahina said, eyeing the two before glaring at Kuwata who was shifting uncomfortably. “What’s your f*cking problem?”

“Cameras..” Kuwata quietly replied, using his eyes to point towards a corner of the room. There, to Fujisaki’s surprise was a hidden camera hiding in the corner.

“Wha— We’re being watched?!” He yelped, cutting off the sisters’ reunion as they all stare at the hidden camera.

“I almost forgot about those cameras... It looks like we’re all on the same boat here.” Ikusaba growled, holding her sister close to her.

“Is this why you’re shifting the f*ck around like you need to f*cking piss?” Asahina asked, Kuwata nods.

“Wait, Kuwata... Are you perhaps camera-shy?” Fujisaki asked, Kuwata nods again shuffling on the same spot when—

“Ahem! Testing, testing! Can anyone hear me?” A stupidly squeaky yet harmless voice with a hidden malicious intent underneath suddenly called from out of nowhere, echoing through the halls.

“Wait, what?” “Wth?” “The f*ck?” “Who was that?” “So they finally decided to show up.”

Fujisaki glanced over at the others, they also heard the hidden deadly tone to that voice. This was their kidnaper, no doubt about it.

“All freshmen of Hope’s Peak Academy, kindly make your way towards the Lobby for the Opening Ceremony. You can greet whoever you haven’t met yet there. Thank you for your cooperation!” The voice announced before it cuts off, leaving them all in silence.

“Should we follow them? It could be a trap...” Enoshima asked.

“If it was then we’ll beat the f*ck outta them. ‘Sides, we got motherf*cking Trigger Happy here.” Asahina said, gesturing over to Ikusaba.

“We got nowhere eyes to go there anyway... Let’s do it.” Fujisaki agreed and the five made their way to the lobby, not knowing the dangers that awaits them.


	4. Let the games begin: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final batch of characters appear alongside a new bear!

The four Ultimates made their way to the Lobby where a small group of students were there.

"Some ppl afk." Kuwata observes to which Fujisaki translate to not everyone is here and he agrees. Looking around, he could see Maizono waving at him and he waved back as she made her way towards them.

“H-E-L-L-O!!!! HELLO!!! HELLO!!!!!!" Maizono cheered, though Fujisaki was now used to it, the other three were quite surprised, Asahina had already gone off to somewhere.

“Oi turn it down will you? Yell at them more and you'll damage their hearing." A voice said before they all turned around to see its source. The person was a woman with messy short-cut dark purple hair with uneven bangs hanging from the right, black slanted eyes and fair skin that's similar to Ikusaba's but lighter. She had bags under her eyes, a pencil, pen and a brush placed over her left ear. She wore a beige sweater over an emerald half-sleeved shirt, red reading glasses hanging onto her sweater's collar, a brown short skirt, white stockings and black Many Janes. She also have a black choker around her neck but overall, she's kinda the most normal out of everyone Fujisaki had seen so far, aside from the bags under her eyes.

“My name is Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Calligrapher. I'm guessing that you've been kidnaped here too." The woman Fukawa introduced, eyes narrowing at them.

“Yeah we were, I'm-"

"Don't bother, I'll just check the G-pad. I only want to ask you something." Fukawa dismissed, holding up her G-pad.

“TTYN...." Kuwata muttered, giving off a closed eyed emoji bored face.

“Yeah yeah I'm rude don't let it get to you. We don't know each other so it's natural." Fukawa comments, eyes darting to Kuwata.

“I can understand that." Ikusaba nods, adjusting her belts.

“Well anyway, I only have 1 question for you." Fukawa said, staring at them before taking out her pen and pointing at them. "Do you all remember coming to Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah, why?" Enoshima immediately replied, tying up her hair.

"I see, well that's all I need. Nice meeting you all." Fukawa said, back turning towards us as she looked over her shoulder before walking away.

“That was.. Strange." Fujisaki finally said before noticing the increase in students. "I'll go see those I haven't seen yet, is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah, besides I want to see everyone here! Come on big sis!" Enoshima said, smiling brightly before dragging Ikusaba away who gave a wave to them before being dragged off.

“TTFN, TTYL." Kuwata said, waving goodbye at Fujisaki.

"Yeah, talk to you later or soon." Fujisaki said before walking towards someone sitting on the couch. He was... In the nicest way Fujisaki could put into words, a plump looking man, not necessarily very fat in a sense. He had straight black hair, black eyes and looks like a typical Japanese person. He wore black round glasses, black shirt with the words 'No couch potato' in it alongside an image of a potato on a couch, a wristwatch, dark blue shorts, and.... Is he wearing socks with sandals?!

"Hey there, who're you?" Fujisaki asked, not knowing what to say since this guy screams suspicious to him.

“I'm Yamada Hifumi. Please just call me Hifumi, I'm the Ultimate Food Critic." Ya- Hifumi greeted. "I believe that you're the Ultimate Pilot Fujisaki Chihiro?"

Fujisaki was momentarily stunned by that remark, thankfully Y- Hifumi noticed and helped clear up the question in his mind. "Before going to Hope's Peak, I did some research on its students. A lot of people were talking about you online, it was really something."

"R-really? I didn't know that." Fujisaki stuttered, taken aback by how he discovered this secret fan club.

“Of course, why wouldn't they? The 10-year old boy who saved a plane with a busted motor from crashing, the boy who broke several world records including being the youngest pilot ever, the pilot who was able to detect many hidden hijackers." Hifumi explained, ranting off as he let his hand run through his hair. Fujisaki sweatdrops, eyes narrowing again.

 _‘Wow, who would’ve thought?’_ Fujisaki mentally said, clearly his throat. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that."

"Trust me, you have to keep up with what's circulating in the internet. I especially since I am sick and tired of all those people calling me a couch potato!" Hifumi said through gritted teeth, fists clenched tight.

 _‘But, you’re sitting on a couch...’_  Fujisaki thought, making a mental note not to call him that before excusing himself and going off, only to bump into someone.

“Ow, sorry I wasn't looking-"

"No, it happens all the time. I was going to meet you anyway." The person Fujisaki has bumped into said, making Fujisaki step back and look. The person was a man who looks almost as tall as Ishimaru, having dark skin and really dark brown yet short dreadlock hair tied up behind him. His eyes were closed, hiding behind a pair of dark grey sunglasses and he has a bit of some stubble hair on his chin. He wore a cream white fishing lure hat with various kinds of colourful baits attaches to it, a light but dull brown sleeveless jacket with a lot of pockets that ends at the start of the hip with a black belt buckle connecting it together and a plain blue shirt underneath alongside a red fanny pack, short light blue short-pants and pale yellow rain boots. When Fujisaki called the guy's short-pants short, it was Barely-Reaches-The-Thigh short, revealing most of his legs.

”Ah, just look up if my lower body made you uncomfortable." The man advised, and Fujisaki followed, staring at the man's face which made him relax a bit.

“I'm really sorry about that, I often walk in rivers and lakes so I wear these so that my clothes don't get fully wet." The man said, tilting his head to the side as he introduced himself.

“My name is, Hagakure Yasuhiro, nice to finally meet a few fellow Ultimates like you Mr Chihiro." Fujisaki nods before freezing up. "Wait, how did you—"

"Of course I knew. I overheard you talking to Mr Hifumi over there, in this kind of situation it's best to gather as much information as you could." Hagakure said, slightly opening his eyes to reveal their cold, dark grey colour. Fujisaki froze, body trembling at the bloodlust aura surrounding Hagakure.

  _‘Wh-what is that?! Why did he, what’s going—!’_ Fujisaki thought, trying not to let his horror show.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I made you scared. But it looks like it's true about how you can see other people's aura, their intentions and the atmosphere surrounding them. I can see it as well, it's a hard earned skill but the benefits are too useful to ignore. Especially with being able to control my hidden intent." Hagakure apologised, toning down his aura to a much more heartwarming one.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sorry too, I just didn't expect it since your talent, y'know..." Fujisaki trailed off, trying not to insult Hagakure's talent as he tugs on his scarf.

“It's alright I understand. I'm a fisherman after all, not a shady hijacker." Hagakure assured, casually putting his hands up in the air. "I usually put up that kind of atmosphere, it's a habit I gained from living among dangerous places."

"Dangerous?" Fujisaki repeated, horror washing over his face again.

“Yes, but I can see that you're too uncomfortable about the topic so I'll leave it at that. It's nice to meet you." Hagakure said, giving a closed eyed smile as he waves.

"Likewise." Fujisaki said before speed-walking away, internally screaming. Once he calmed down, he made his way over to where Asahina is who was talking to someone. That someone was a tall woman with a strong figure, long white hair tied up in a ponytail, a dark grey double tailed blazer with a gold triangular symbol of the letters 'FR' on it, matching gray pants, blue undershirt, a black thick belt and shoes, a white handkerchief hanging out from the blazer pocket. Oh yeah, and she's ripped as f— aND CaN PRObabLY CRUSH FUJISAKI'S SKULL TO DUST.

“Oi, F*ckisaki. You trying to pick a f*cking fight?" Asahina suddenly snarled, the woman turned to her and— Oh crap she's terrifying. The cold-hard glare of her dark eye, no 's' because her right eye is white and has a scar on it, meaning that she's been slashed and her eye isn't functioning. She would've topped the charts of Fujisaki's 'Don't-f*ck-with-these-people' list if it weren't for Asahina.

"S-so Asahina, who's this?" Fujisaki stuttered out, trying not to make things worse. The woman just stared and the ace pilot had died a bit inside out of fear. Seeing as the woman made no moves to communicate, Asahina sighed in annoyance.

“This is my motherf*cking right damn hand woman Ogami Sakura. She's the Ultimate f*cking Bartender and before you ask a dumba** question, she's f*cking mute." Asahina growled out, tapping her pipe into her hand again. Ogami briefly nod in agreement, loosing her glare on Fujisaki, much to his relief. He wanted to try something, but it could end up getting him killed but it's worth a shot anyway. Lifting up his hands, he looked back at her and did some hand gestures.

'Can you understand what I'm saying?' Fujisaki signed, hoping to the world that he won't die. Both FreeRebel members looked taken aback for a moment before recovering in an instant. Ogami gave a simple nod, and immediately relief washed over him knowing that he won't get smashed to death.

"Well now, you really aren't a f*cking dumba** F*ckisaki." Asahina snapped, which is probably her way of complimenting people. He was about to ask about the nickname but he went against that, valuing his life over his pride. He soon politely dismissed himself, not wanting to raise anymore death flags.

 _‘Since Ogami’s an Ultimate and Asahina’s right hand woman, that means that it was her who accompanied her to the academy. They can provide a testimony as to what happened... But I feel as though if I ask now, I’d get close-lined and curb-stomped...’_ Fujisaki thought as he went over to the next newcomer. He had wild yet sandy blonde hair with black cross hairpins on his long bangs and a wireless earphone in his left ear. He wore black box glasses, sky blue eyes and light skin. He wore a long light blue school uniform jacket with a purple bow tie, a white shirt and a gold waist corset underneath. He had white pants and light blue shoes and in his hand is a silver microphone.

"Heelllo there! Would you care to tell me your name please?" He greeted dramatically, using his microphone to amplify his voice, making Fujisaki nearly jump before staring at the microphone being held out before him.

“Hi, I'm Fujisaki Chihiro? The Ultimate Pilot? Who're you anyway?" Fujisaki asked, going red with embarrassment since everyone in the room is now looking at them.

“A fellow Ultimate! How splendid and wonderful for someone so talented to join us today! The same can be said for every other Ultimate here!" The man boomed, spinning around dramatically before posing.

"I'm your humble Ultimate Game Show Host, BYAKUYA TOGAMI!!!!!!!"

...

...

...

 

"What the actual f*ck?!" Asahina finally shouted, clearly agitated and she would've already been knocking some sense into Togami, only to be hold back by a deadpanned Ogami.

“Anyways, I sincerely apologise for disturbing everyone here! I shall now go silent!" Togami declares and as soon as he said that he immediately goes silent, smiling brightly.

“Ok then..." Fujisaki slowly said, politely but awkwardly stepping away from the now silent Game Show Host. He heard a set of footsteps coming his way and turned around, smiling upon seeing his old friend.

“Owada!" Fujisaki happily called, jogging over to the short boy. Owada shyly smiled, nervously walking over to the Ace Pilot.

“C-Chihiro, how are you?" Owada asks, shuffling his feet around.

"I'm alright, I should be asking you that!" Fujisaki said, patting Owada on the head.

"Rest assured, he is perfectly alright." Ludenberg reassures as her and Ishimaru join the group.

"I'm glad that he's okay too! It looks like there's more people here as well." Ishimaru observed as he looked around.

“Yes, it is quite peculiar." Ludenberg comments, scanning everyone in the room as she took out a wristwatch and looked at it when—

"CINNABON!!!!!!!" A sudden scream startled the four and before anyone got an idea of what's happening, Owada had already been tackle-hugged by a woman. She was a young girl with wavy shoulder length pale pink hair with red heart hair clips on some of her bangs, big yet bright pink eyes and red tinted cheeks. She wore a white female school blouse with a light blue and pink sailor collar, a red ribbon-like bolo tie with a pink heart shaped clasp on it and short sleeves with various braided bracelets with various types of pink strings used tied onto both sleeves... As well as some big breasts but Fujisaki's a good person so he tries not to stare at them. She had a short turquoise pleated skirt, white loose socks and... Are those red and pink platform shoes?

“E-eh??? T- Taka, c- Chihiro wh-what do I d-do???" Owada asked in a panicked and confused manner, arms helplessly flailing around. Half of Fujisaki want to help Owada, the other is to fawn over how cute the situation is, he really doesn't know what to do.

"Get. Off." Ludenberg suddenly threatened as a menacing and protective aura surrounds her. She then grabbed the girl by the collar and with no effort at all, yanked her away from Owada.

"Aw... But he's a cinnabon..." The girl pouted, cheeks inflating.

“Who are you anyway?" Ishimaru asked as he helped Owada up.

The girl smiled as she winked at them and shifted her body to the side, her hands flying up to form a heart on the righ. "I'm the 1 and only Ultimate Matchmaker Kirigiri Kyoko!"

"Wait, Matchmaker?!" Fujisaki exclaimed, recoiling from shock.

"Yep and that guy over there is a cinnabon! There's no questioning that, it's written all over his face!" Kirigiri said excitedly, pointing at Owada. Her face was blushing yet smiling madly, eyes somewhat clouded with an overprotective desire as she lets out heavy breaths.

“Heavy breathing, lack of composure, lack of collapsing figure, she is just exaggerating yet not at the same time." Ludenberg observed, placing her hand on her right side of her face, her eye in between two of her fingers as her aura dispersed.

"Ah! It seems that everyone is here! Let's begin this great, amazing game!" The voice of their kidnaper suddenly boomed throughout the room. Everyone spun towards where the voice came from, which was the reception table. Ikusaba had her gun out, prepared to shoot as Enoshima stood behind her, bandages in hand. Both Asahina and Ogami were in a fighting stance, Kuwata had took a step back as Hifumi stood up and Hagakure let out the bloodlust aura from before. Togami and Maizono looked confused, Naegi was scared as Fukawa hardened her glare at the voice's source and Ishimaru got into a boxing stance, Ludenberg and Fujisaki stood protectively in front of Owada as Kirigiri hugged the scared boy, looking wary.

Smoke started to seep from the table as spotlights shined onto the center of it, a platform rose from the table alongside a silhouette before the smoke cleared, revealing a cartoony bear with a red tie and golden shudder shades, confetti flying out from the platform. On the left side of its body, it was white with an innocent-like mouth but on the right side it was pitch black with menacing sharp teeth. Through the glasses, Fujisaki could see some kind of red eye on the right side.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm the one, the only, headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy itself, Mononeo!" The bear, Mononeo apparently greeted bowing towards the sixteen students.

"What the actual motherf*ckin' f*ck is that f*ckin' stupida** lookin' thing?!" Asahina bellowed as Ogami gave her a rod of metal, making her put her metal pipe aside to bend the rod in half.

“Of course they wouldn't reveal themselves to us... Clever of them to send a decoy in their place." Hagakure observed, smirking as his bloodlust aura increased tenfold. “So, why did you kidnap us? Ransom perhaps? You did kidnap students of Hope’s Peak, especially some famous people like Mr Kiyotaka over there. To kidnap someone like him’s quite the feat, near impossible considering how much of a reputation he’s earned. After all, he is the Emperor of Sports.”

“Well now, aren’t you a smart one? Yes, it was difficult for me to kidnap each and everyone of you but your reason of WHY I kidnaped you all is completely wrong!” Mononeo said, throwing his arms up before leaning forward and slightly lowering his glasses, allowing everyone to see his red, terrifying lightning bolt eye. “I told you that you all are participating in a  **special semester**  so I shall tell you what that’s all about. It’s a **killing game event**!”

Everyone went deathly silent, most of the sixteen having a look of horror on each of their faces except for Hagakure who only increased his bloodlust.

“Wh-what...?” Enoshima gasped out, dropping her bandages.

“Yes, a killing game! The rules are simple, you’ll all have to stay here, trapped from the outside. After all, letting those disgusting humans’ hands befall such special children like yourself is a big NO. However there’s a way to get out, by graduating from this semester, that is if you disrupt the harmony.” Mononeo explains, before Ludenberg reluctantly finishes what Mononeo has to say. “That is to kill someone, no?”

“Ding-ding-ding! Score one for the doc! Stabbing, drowning, choking, smashing whatever you choose, it’s all allowed!” Mononeo exclaimed as he pulls out a top hat and puts it on his head. “However, nothing is easy. After three students discover a body, you’ll all be given a time limit to investigate the murder before you go into a **Class Trial**! It’s where you discuss who among you is the **Blackened** or rather, murderer. Succeed and you’ll all be safe and the culprit gets punished **punished** , fail and you all get **punished**  and the culprit gets to go away scot-free!”

“H-hold on, class trial? Punishment? Th-this isn’t what a game’s about!” Togami shouted, pointing angrily at the bear. Fujisaki could understand his frustration, as the Ultimate Game Show Host, dangling lives like useless toys in a proclaimed ‘game’ would make him angry. “An-and, what’s that punishment you’re talking about?! It’s not, it’s not what I think it is!!”

“I-is the punishment... An **execution**?” Fujisaki nervously asked, and to his horror, Mononeo laughed. “Yes! That’s correct pilot! After all you broke the rules, so you have to be punished! That’s how society is! Further rules will be put into your G-pad and any questions you have, I’ll answer them. This is a fair game where I hold the power of life and the power of death over you all. Also, before you attack me, I’d like to address that attacking the Headmaster is strictly prohibited, doing so would get you killed. Well then, good luck to all you contestants! PHUHUHUHUHU!!!!!!”

With that and before anyone could stop him, Mononeo disappeared, leaving everyone in horror and shock, trying to comprehend the situation they’ve been put through.

_Prologue: The start of the game_ **COMPLETED**

_**16 contestants remain** _


	5. Power of life, deception of death: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to do, enjoy people and send me your thoughts on what you think about it

Everyone stood in frozen in place, a frenzy of emotions infect the room. For starters and in order, Maizono had fainted, Hifumi is trying not to throw up, Togami was speechless, collapsing to his knees as his microphone fell from his hands. Asahina had already broke the metal rod into two, Ogami was glaring hard at the table where the bear had came from, both of them having a murderous aura, Kirigiri and Naegi screamed, Ishimaru was frozen stiff, Fukawa was glaring at the floor, hand gripping her hair in frustration. Though Ikusaba, Ludenberg and Hagakure have unreadable expressions, Enoshima, Owada and Kuwata has already lost it.

"WTF!!! NRL STFU TMI NS W8 SMH CYN ATM!!!!!" Kuwata screamed, breaking the silence as he covered his ears and frantically shook his head, a look of pure horror washed over his face. Owada meanwhile has collapsed by now, hyperventilating again as he covered his head.

"No... I- I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Enoshima cried out, falling down to the floor. Ikusaba and Asahina rushes to her side, trying to calm her down. Fujisaki meanwhile was frozen in place, shocked to the floor unable to move, his mind clearly overloaded with so many questions.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Stay with us!" Ishimaru called but it felt so far away as black dots sprinkled through his vision and soon, it all went black.

_'Why? Why do we have to do this? It doesn't make any sense.... I don't want to die... But I- I—'_

...

...

...

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Fujisaki exclaimed, shooting out from a bed... Bed? Looking around, Fujisaki realised that he was right back where he started, where he recently woke up which means that—

"It's not a dream..." Fujisaki sighed, grabbing his prized pilot cap and goggles from the drawer and puts it on his head before rolling up his sleeves to see the time. What confuses him was to see that his digital watch was gone, the one that helped tell Fujisaki the time and date of any country he went to. Thankfully he still has his watch on Japan's time, which was now 6.50 am.

"Sheesh, how long was I out for?" Fujisaki deadpanned, stretching out his collar when a voice startled him. "Approximately ten hours, fifty minutes and eighteen seconds. Not bad compared to the likes of Owada-Kun and Enoshima-Chan."

"Wha-" Fujisaki gasped as the door to the bathroom opened and out came the doctor herself. "Ludenberg?! What're you doing here?!"

"I took you to your room and stayed behind to keep an eye on your condition. Ishimaru-Kun is currently keeping an eye on Owada-Kun while Asahina-San and Ikusaba-Chan are keeping an eye on Enoshima-Chan." Ludenberg explained before going into the events that transpired after Fujisaki went unconscious. "After you passed out, Owada-Kun saw that and got into shock, rendering him unconscious before Enoshima-Chan followed soon after. Believe it or not, it was Hagakure-San who helped eased the situation. He first went to Kuwata-Kun to calm him down before ordering us to take you three to your respected bedrooms and wait until either you awaken or for the morning announcement which will ring at Eight A.M. according to the rules Mononeo created."

"Rules?" Fujisaki repeated before turning his attention to his G-pad, switching it on as he looks it through, quickly finding the aforementioned rules.

**Rule 1: Students absolutely cannot leave the facility, try as you might it won't happen.**

**Rule 2: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am, some areas are off-limit during nighttime. Sleeping anywhere else besides your rooms is allowed however due to your circumstances, it's potentially a bad decision.**

**Rule 3: When a murder has been committed, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students. Click here for further details of the trial.**

**Rule 4: A body discovery announcement will occur if there's 3+ participants who find a body. If there are 2 Blackeneds from 2 murders, unless both inflict the fatal blow at the same time, only to first blackened will be punished while the 2nd blackened will be restricted of movement through the hotel.**

**Rule 5: To any surviving participants of the killing event, the game will continue until either there's 2 participants remaining or the Organiser has been revealed.**

**Rule 6: All acts of violence towards headmaster Mononeo is prohibited.**

**Rule 7: Mononeo is never allowed to participate in murder in any way from directly murdering to messing with the crime scene and revealing the Blackened. This is to ensure fair play within all participants. However any questions besides that concerning the game is allowed to be asked and Mononeo would immediately answer truthfully.**

**Rule 8: The Organiser and Mononeo are different as Mononeo is there to watch over the trial and help make the games fair, meaning that he cannot partake in any murder as shown in rule #7. The Organiser however is first and foremost a participant, meaning that they can engage in murder however they still have to follow the rules so any assistance from Mononeo is strictly prohibited to them.**

**Rule 9: Your G-pads are important to you and it's the only way to get into your respective rooms. Any exchange or stealing of G-pads are fine, please consult to Mononeo for repairs to the G-pad if any damage is inflicted to them.**

**Rule 10: All student participants are allowed to explore the hotel freely to as they see fit.**

**Rule 13: Participants and even the Organiser will be punished by death should any of the rules be broken.**

**Rule 14: Should the Organiser be found out or died through the events of the game, the game will end however no one will be allowed out. Trying to kill the Organiser is unadvised since a Class Trial will still be held by Mononeo. A special Class Trial shall be held if any accusations on the Organiser's identity were to come to light.**

**Rule 15: Mononeo may add more rules to the list at anytime.**

Fujisaki blinked, whoever was controlling Mononeo was really thorough with the rules. "They even confirmed the existence of a mastermind behind the scenes as one of us and puts them into our situation."

"That's not all, look at the profiles." Ludenberg instructed and Fujisaki does so and was shocked by his findings. "What the- how did— How come Mononeo knows everything about us and more importantly......

...

... HOW DOES HE KNOW OUR CHEST SIZE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Fujisaki was both at shock and fuming at that point. In his mind, he decided that Mononeo's a weird creepy pervert that needs to have a good lecture to since if he were to hit him it would result in his immediate death.

"He must have measured it while we were unconscious. I will join you in that problem later, I want you to take a look at this." Ludenberg said, leaning over and changing the profiles over to Owada's. "Since you are his friend, I need you to see Owada-Kun's weight which is of concern to his wellbeing."

"Ok..." Fujisaki said in an unsure tone as he looks through his friend's profile. "His profile says that he's 30kg, I don't see the problem in being lig— Oh. Oh no. Absolutely NOT."

"Yes, Owada-Kun is underweight and severely so with a BMI of 11.7. I discovered that yesterday when Ishimaru-Kun checked the profiles and informed me of this. He needs to eat Fujisaki-Kun." Ludenberg said seriously, looking at Fujisaki with a mix of emotions ranging from rage and protectiveness, Fujisaki couldn't agree more. The sound of a bell soon rang out in the room as the voice of their captor Mononeo can be heard. “Ahem, it’s now 7AM, rise and shine contestants!”

“Well then, we should be going now.” Ludenberg said as Fujisaki nods before excusing himself to the bathroom. He immersed himself in thought, so many questions swarmed through his mind. Why were they in this situation? Where are they? How did they get from Hope’s Peak to this hotel? When did their kidnappers prepared this? What is their goal? Who was the Organiser? With a sigh, he washed his mouth and splashed water to his face, no point in asking these questions on an empty stomach.


	6. Extra: Student profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a side chapter for the student profiles, it took quite a while to make them, I hope you like them.

Name: Fujisaki Chihiro

Height: 174cm

Weight: 50kg

Chest: 79cm

Blood type: O-

Birthday: March 14

Likes: Hot cocoa, fresh air

Dislikes: Carsickness, lightning

Talent: Ultimate Pilot

 

Name: Celestia Ludenberg

Height: 169cm

Weight: 40kg

Chest: 79cm

Blood: RH+

Birthday: November 23

Likes: Novels, Rowdy places

Dislikes: Quiet places

Talent: Ultimate Doctor

 

Name: Mondo Owada

Height: 160cm

Weight: 30kg

Chest: 70cm

Blood: RH-

Birthday: June 9

Likes: Warm food, pats, chocolate and cookies

Dislikes: Alcohol, chocolate near dogs

Talent: Ultimate Dog Trainer

 

Name: Maizono Sayaka

Height: 165cm

Weight: 40kg

Chest: 99cm

Blood: A

Birthday: July 7

Likes: Poetry, pop music

Dislikes: Standing still

Talent: Ultimate Cheerleader

 

Name: Ishimaru Kiyotaka

Height: 186cm

Weight: 112kg

Chest: 88cm

Blood: O+

Birthday: August 31

Likes: Energy bars, grilled food

Dislikes: Medicine

Talent: Ultimate Athlete

 

Name: Asahina Aoi

Height: 168cm

Weight: 55kg

Chest: 79cm

Blood: B

Birthday: April 24

Likes: Spicy food, dragon noddles

Dislikes: Sweets, chips, gym/air mats

Talent: Ultimate Parkour Artist

 

Name: Naegi Makoto

Height: 155cm

Weight: 42kg

Chest: 75cm

Blood: AB

Birthday: February 5

Likes: Hot places, ice cream

Dislikes: Cold places, ice

Talent: Ultimate Snowboarder

 

Name: Ogami Sakura

Height: 180cm

Weight: 89kg

Chest: 110cm

Blood: B-

Birthday: September 13

Likes: Neatness

Dislikes: Smoking

Talent: Ultimate Bartender

 

Name: Leon Kuwata

Height: 176cm

Weight: 55kg

Chest: 80cm

Blood: A-

Birthday: January 3

Likes: Fast cars, comfy beds

Dislikes: Cameras, rocky rides

Talent: Ultimate Formula 1 Racer

 

Name: Junko Enoshima

Height: 156cm

Weight: 44kg

Chest: 90cm

Blood: O

Birthday: December 25

Likes: Mukuro, Donations, hot dogs

Dislikes: Stab wounds

Talent: Ultimate Support

 

Name: Hagakure Yasuhiro

Height: 190cm

Weight: 76kg

Chest: 83cm

Blood: A-

Birthday: July 25

Likes: Quiet motors

Dislikes: Live bait

Talent: Ultimate Fisherman

 

Name: Ikubasa Mukuro

Height: 178cm

Weight: 67kg

Chest: 80cm

Blood: AB-

Birthday: December 25

Likes: Junko, guns

Dislikes: Unclean weapons, jamming

Talent: Weapon Expert

 

Name: Togami Byakuya

Height: 179cm

Weight: 65kg

Chest: 78cm

Blood: B+

Birthday: May 5

Likes: Cakes, flashy lights

Dislikes: Cheating

Talent: Ultimate Game Show Host

 

Name: Kirigiri Kyoko

Height: 168cm

Weight: 45kg

Chest: 82cm

Blood: A+

Birthday: October 6

Likes: Matchmaking, confetti

Dislikes: Break ups

Talent: Ultimate Matchmaker

 

Name: Yamada Hifumi

Height: 149cm

Weight: 100kg

Chest: 100cm

Blood: O

Birthday: December 31

Likes: Food

Dislikes: Trash, food poisoning

Talent: Ultimate Food Critic

 

Name: Fukawa Toko

Height: 170cm

Weight: 50kg

Chest: 83cm

Blood: AB

Birthday: March 3

Likes: visual/graphic novels, black coffee

Dislikes: Water near paper, stains

Talent: Ultimate Calligrapher


	7. Power of life, deception of death: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long, enjoy!

Fujisaki and Ludenberg walked out of the room and made their way to the dining room. There, they see Hagakure piggybacking a still sleepy Kuwata clinging onto him before he set him down. Ogami was at the counter serving Asahina another bottle of alcohol, Fujisaki was surprised with how much she could drink. Ikusaba was sitting at a table with Enoshima, the both of them were eating but it's clear as to how stressed they were.

”Ah, you're awake." Hagakure observed, giving off a kind smile and a pleasant aura, catching everyone but Kuwata's attention as they stare at the two newcomers.

"Hey Hagakure, is Kuwata okay?" Fujisaki asked, barely waving as he tries to get a glance at the racer. Hagakure continues to smile, waving his hands dismissively as he explained. “No no, he's alright. He couldn't sleep last night so I slept with him. He was very clingy so I brought him with me."

"O... Kay..." Fujisaki said awkwardly, he definitely didn't expect Kuwata to sleep with Hagakure of all people. He then turned to Enoshima, trying to avoid Asahina and Ikusaba to make sure that he doesn't spark their wrath.

"Hey Enoshima, how're you feeling?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, Chihiro! I'm fine, in fact I should be asking you that!" Enoshima chirped, giving off a bright smile but Fujisaki can tell how scared she is but decides not to push it. "Well, I'm fine, I really can't believe that I passed out."

"You were anxious and stressed from the situation we have been thrown into." Ludenberg assured, placing down a full dish of breakfast. When did she get the time to prepare that?

"Y-yeah, perhaps I should eat." Fujisaki mumbles out as he sat down and begun to dig into his meal as more people started to fill into the room. Naegi, Hagakure and the now awake Kuwata somehow became buddies, Togami was clinging onto an annoyed Fukawa, Ludenberg was talking with Asahina, which in the Pilot's eyes was suicidal, thankfully Ogami was there to make sure things don't go out of hand. Hifumi's judging the food and writing down how to improve it, as expected of the Ultimate Food Critic, Fujisaki, Enoshima and Ikusaba all have a nice chat while the latter thoroughly cleans her guns and Kirigiri's... Well maybe she's observing everyone but Fujisaki isn't so sure. The last to come were Owada and Ishimaru, catching everyone's attention. Immediately as soon as she laid eyes on him, Asahina cleared out the bottles of alcohol, much to Fujisaki's relief.

“Sorry we're late! Mondo didn't woke up til later." Ishimaru apologised, taking a small white towel from his hand and wiping his neck with it. Owada meanwhile just sticked to looking down at the floor in shame, nervously shuffling his feet around.

“It is fine, take a seat and have breakfast. It is important to be well nourished." Ludenberg said, gesturing towards the seats. Ishimaru didn't hesitate to comply, gently dragging the hesitant Dog Trainer to the table. Fujisaki eyed at Owada worriedly, hoping that he'll eat. However the look Owada gave to the food was surprising, it wasn't hesitation or unsure, but surprised and hopeful. He then glanced at Ludenberg with a 'for-me?' look, to which Ludenberg hid her surprise and nods. Owada's face lit up as he grabbed a stack of pancakes and begun to dig in, savouring the amazing flavours. "S-so, these are pancakes! So— so fluffy!"

"HE'S SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Kirigiri squealed from the background, holding up her hands to hide her blush and try to cover her mouth to suppress the noises she's making. It didn't work out well. Fujisaki also admits that he finds the scene a bit, cute, one glance at Ishimaru and he can tell that he feels the same but he's staring at him with a big idiotic smile on his face, his eyes clearing having a warm spark in them. Fujisaki let out a silent evil chuckle, looks like someone's got the hots for Owada, it's gonna be so fun to Third-Wheel it.

”Wait, have you ever had pancakes before?" Ikusaba asked, Owada timidly shook his head as he continued to stuff his face with pancakes. This answer made Hifumi shoot up from his seat and stomp over to him before asking. "You serious? You never tasted pancakes before?!"

Owada stopped before he timidly shook his head, then straight back to the pancakes and tried some other food, savouring it all. Hifumi was shocked, jaw-dropped as he mumbles to himself how he'll need to make sure Owada tries out every delicious food he knows. Fujisaki meanwhile was lost in thought, if Owada was so eager to eat, then why was he so light?

 _‘There’s no way that the G-pad’s profiles are wrong, the fact that they knew everything about me is both true, and creepy. The look Owada has on the food is strange too, no hesitation or fear. He was, surprised. As if it’s the first time someone offered him food. Did something— No, someone made Owada fear eating otherwise he’ll be punished for it? Who would do such a thing?!’_ Fujisaki thought, however the fact that he came up with that conclusion terrifies him. Was Owada truly okay?

"Ah, that reminds me. Since everyone is here, I'd like to ask you all something. Do any of you remember how you all fell unconscious?” Hagakure suddenly asked, catching everyone’s attention. It took a bit of time before they realised that they don’t remember how they went unconscious.

“Now that I think about it, there wasn’t any signs of head injuries from Junko, or any signs of sleeping gas being used back at the academy.” Ikusaba said in realisation, tightly gripping her belt as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

“Then that brings me to another question, how did they kidnap us? After all, kidnaping the likes of Kiyotaka is near impossible considering his skills but considering how they managed to kidnap miss Mukuro and Miss Junko who I assume are together and that they clearly have military experience, or miss Aoi when she was traveling with her FreeRebels group, it should be impossible no?” Hagakure asked again, which offered a whole new perspective of things. If they really were kidnaped, how was it possible?

“Now hold on a moment!” A sinister familiar voice shouted throughout the room as Mononeo jumped out of nowhere, surprising half of the cast. “That information is classified, if you were to know now it would ruin the game!”

“So how we were kidnaped is related to the Organiser’s identity then?” Ludenberg said, letting out a small smirk. Mononeo let out a cold sweat— Can robots even sweat?

“Well, yes but revealing the Organiser’s identity and what will happened next is completely classified too. I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Also, don’t bother calling for the police, no one will find you, so long now!” Mononeo said, switching back to his happy mood before he sped off, leaving everyone in silence.

”So, we find this Organiser, we end the game.” Fukawa mused, eating her cheeks.

“No, it’s best if we don’t.” Hagakure said, which caught everyone off guard.

“Y?” Kuwata asked, having a confused emoticon look. Hagakure held out his arms as he answered the question.

“Think about it, the reason Mononeo confirmed the existence of a mastermind behind this game was for us to find them. Finding them means conflict, conflict means distrust, distrust means killing. It’s like luring is with bait, it seems like a tasty treat but looking closer, you soon realise the trap but it’s too late.”

“Someone already killed someone else.” Fujisaki finished, looking mind-blown in a horrified way. He doesn’t need to look to know how they felt the same.

”No... I don’t- I don’t want to die!” Enoshima cried out, tears pooling around her eyes as she covered her ears and looked down. Ikusaba tried to calm her down but to no avail, that is until Asahina slammed her pipe to the counter as she walked over to the blonde girl.

“Oi, stop your f*cking panic attack sh*t! You ain’t the only f*cker in this f*cking damn situation!” Asahina yelled, grabbing Enoshima by the hands and pulling them away. “F*cking listen to me! You aren’t the only f*cking sh*thead in this f*cking situation! So pull your f*cking self together! No one would f*cking hurt you with me around the f*cking area!”

“H-huh?” Enoshima gasped, locking eyes with Asahina. The girl rolled her eyes and let out a groan. “I’ll protect your a** if you stop f*cking panicking every f*cking minute. Is that a f*cking deal?”

Enoshima simply nods as Ikusaba throws a grateful gaze at Asahina, who rolled her eyes again in response. After that whole fiasco, everyone went their separate ways. Fujisaki was lost in thought as he approaches the Mononeo-like vending machine and uses the coins he found along the way on it. He was then granted an assortment of prizes before he grabbed it and made his way back to his room.

“Now, what should I do now?”

Free time!

_**START!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that’s right! We have free time! It’s now up to you to vote who Fuji’s will hang out with! Leave your suggestions in the comments please! ^^


	8. Power of life, deception of death: Daily free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! I kept having writers’ block while writing this, I was too focused on other stories and my daily life so taking this long to update was unforgivable! I’m really sorry if this chapter is badly written, but I hope you all enjoy and please tell me your thoughts on it so I can improve. Again, I’m really sorry it took so long!

The first thing Fujisaki did was to check his G-pad for the map, surprised to see little 8-bit sprites of themselves on the map.

 _'It must be for tracking us down.'_ He thought, looking through the map. He sees Ishimaru and Owada together to which he smugly smiled at. Ludenberg was at the infirmary, no surprise there. What was surprising was Kuwata being with Hagakure, how close did they get? Asahina and Enoshima were together with Ikusaba outside the room they were in, Ogami was in the dining room, specifically the bar which again, was no surprise. Kirigiri was at her room, Maizono was at the gym area, Togami and Fukawa were together in the one of the rooms. Feeling as though he wanted to hang out with them, he made his way to the living room area when he saw Togami getting pushed out by Fukawa as the door slammed behind him.

"Are you okay?" Fujisaki asked, going over and helping Togami up.

"I'm fine... A little dizzy....." Togami slurred before quickly shaking his head and reverting back to his old self.

"Sincere apologies for that! I tend to be a little lightheaded! Now what is it that you need?"

 _'Would I want to hang out with Togami? Eh, why not?'_ Fujisaki thought as he told Togami of his choice.

"I see! Then let us go and hang out!" Togami declared, pointing towards the lobby. Fujisaki and Togami spent some time together, and they got a little closer that day.

"Hey, I got something for you." Fujisaki said, handing Togami a Fancy Bow Tie.

"Thank you so much for this! I shall treasure it forever!" Togami said dramatically, smiling widely. Fujisaki let out a breathy chuckle, what a guy.

"So would you mind telling me what kind of game shows you host?" Fujisaki asked, trying to strike up a conversation with Togami.

"Every kind! An Ultimate must be good at everything after all!" Togami said in a flamboyant manner and Fujisaki swore that he saw sparkles flying around.

"So then is that why you're so flashy?" Fujisaki asked, making Togami nod. "Yes! It's to entertain the audience after all!"

"But won't people get suspicious?" Fujisaki pointed out.

"Oh, yes that did happen. However it's who I am! I can turn it down a notch if you like!" Togami answered, letting out a smile.

"It's your choice Togami, you wanna tone it down or not then that's fine." Fujisaki replied nonchalantly as the sparkles came back again to surround Togami as he points towards Fujisaki with his other hand with the microphone near his mouth. "Ok then! Thank you so much!" He boomed and Fujisaki nearly covered his ears at that if it weren't for how Sayaka is.

_'Hm...'_

**(Continue the conversation)**

(End the conversation)

"No problem, it's fine." Fujisaki brushed off before asking. "By the way, you really had a strong dislike towards this game. Is it because of your talent?"

"YES!!!!" Togami suddenly and angrily yelled, startling Fujisaki since it's the first time he ever heard him this angry but it went unnoticed to the Ultimate Game Show Host as he continued.

"That's not how games are! They're not death games because those who love watching people die are either psychopaths, have no soul or are just fictional one-dimensional background characters!"

 _'Why do I feel like this is an insult to something, or someone...'_ Fujisaki thought before he waved Togami goodbye and headed off, he felt as though he certainly made progress with him.

 _'Let's see, oh Ikusaba and Enoshima are near. Let's go talk to them.'_ Fujisaki thought before he shoved his G-Pad down his pocket and made his way towards the sisters. There he saw them interacting with each other as Enoshima noticed the other quickly.

"Oh hey! Chihiro!" She greeted waving, Ikusaba let out a small wave as well. The Ace Pilot waved back as he asked if he can hang out with them.

"Sure, why not?" Ikusaba agreed as they talked about their talents. They grew a bit closer that day but Fujisaki got nothing to give to them.

** [Note: Anyone in pairs would not accept any gifts, the other would either be jealous or suspicious of that] **

"So I've been wondering. How many flights have you made around the world?" Enoshima asked curiously.

(A few)

(A couple)

**(Too many to count)**

"A LOT. Too many to count and I was really young at that time." Fujisaki answered, he could feel himself sweat-dropping.

"How did they even allow a CHILD to pilot a plane where living beings are at stake?" Ikusaba questioned in exaggeration, looking at Fujisaki with a 'wtf' look.

"How should I know?! But more importantly, how did they allow a 17 year old a bunch of weapons?!" Fujisaki shot back, sweat dropping once more.

"I don't know! What is wrong with them?!" Ikusaba nearly exclaimed, taking out her crossbow which made Fujisaki step back in fear.

"Whoa whoa hold up hold up! Calm down!!!" Fujisaki panicked.

"Big sis you're going trigger-happy again..." Junko said, trying to make sure no one gets hurt all while keeping her distance. Ikusaba sighed as she puts away her crossbow. "Sorry about that.."

"It's fine, I was just startled. Judging from what Enoshima said, you seemed to do that often?" Fujisaki asked, Ikusaba nods and sighs, "You got no idea..."

This was when the two went silent, an uncomfortable aura surrounds them, infecting the once light-hearted atmosphere.

 _'It doesn't look like they want to go into details as to why, I'll leave them be.'_ Fujisaki thought. He couldn't find any other way to continue the conversation so he waved the sisters goodbye and headed off. While wandering, he then bumped into someone, that someone being Kuwata.

"Sry." He apologised, helping Fujisaki up.

"It's fine, I wanted to hang out with you anyway." Fujisaki assured, Kuwata seemed to light up at that which honestly looks so pure to him. Fujisaki nearly got a heart attack from the cuteness, so this was how Kirigiri felt when she saw Owada. He quickly talked to Kuwata about random things before he gets carried away with how Kuwata looked right now.

"Kuwata, got something for ya." Fujisaki said, handing Kuwata a Roving Car. Kuwata a closed eyed smile like the happy face emoji with the blush.

"Thx, here." Kuwata said, handing him a chocolate bar. Fujisaki blinked, he didn't expect getting something back but he'll take it!

"Thanks Kuwata!" Kuwata shyly nods in content, letting out a big smile. Then the two stood in awkward silence, not sure on what to say next.

"So..." Fujisaki trailed off, the silence was very awkward and unwelcoming. He really doesn't know how to continue this conversation.

"U want 2 play?" Kuwata asked, gesturing towards the game room.

"Sure, why not?" Fujisaki agreed as he followed Kuwata and entered the room. He watched the racer go to the tv and check the consoles connected to it before coming back with three video games in hand.

"Which?" He asked, showing the games he was holding.

**(The one that looks like a kart game)**

(The cute looking game)

(The terrifying looking game)

"How about the kart game?" Fujisaki asked, picking up the little box from Kuwata's arms. Kuwata nods excitedly and helps set it up. Kuwata and Fujisaki thn played together while snacking.

"Dang, you're absolutely brutal Kuwata." Fujisaki said after a while, staring at how Kuwata got first place again. It wasn't a big surprise considering his whole talent revolving around racing.

“Thx, u were gud. Nice 2 not play wit npcs.” Kuwata said, having an emoji-like smile on his face.

“Could it be that you don’t like playing alone?” Fujisaki asked, albeit quite curious.

“Ye. Nvr got skills tested.” Kuwata said with a nod. “Would play wit others.”

“Well, we should play again some time!” Fujisaki declared, smiling widely. Kuwata simply blinks before nodding, a bit embarrassed but nonetheless happy. Fujisaki then say goodbye to Kuwata before he went back to his room and flopped onto the bed, completely exhausted. Who would’ve thought he’d get through a day of this nightmare alongside learning some stuff about his fellow trapped companions?

...

 

...

 

...

 

“WAKE UP PILOT!!!!!!!!”

“AAAAAA WHAT THE—“ Fujisaki yelped, throwing himself off his bed as a dull thud echoed throughout the room. He groaned and then looked up to the source of who woke him up.

“Mononeo?... What’re you doing in my room- How did you even get in here?” Fujisaki yawned, rubbing away his tired state.

“I need you to test something and before you ask, it’s because you’re the protagonist so you don’t have any choice!” Mononeo declared, kind of breaking the 4th wall.

“Wha... What?” Fujisaki groaned, still a little drowsy but it’s wearing off.

“Like I said, I need you to test something! That thing is this!” Mononeo huffed before showing a key.

“What is this?” Fujisaki asked, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the key.

“I call it the **Key of Desire** , it unlocks a **very special room** that can only be opened at night!” Mononeo said before he delve into an explanation about the said key. “That room is what I call the **Love Room** and basically, it’s a room for **sweet love making**.”

“Wait wait hold on, WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!” Fujisaki screeched, shooting up. Now that got his attention.

“It’s for those thirsty fans and to try and minimise your lust if you happen to see a girl naked without taking your virginity.” Mononeo said so blatantly it’s almost funny if it weren’t for the situation at hand.

“Wh- I won’t why would I?!” Fujisaki spluttered, absolutely flabbergasted.

“You’d be surprised by how many good little boys let out their suppressed perversion. One of your fellow students who would come into the room with you would picture you as their **special interest** and stuff happens and afterwards you both would see it as a dream, don’t ask how now go.” Mononeo said before pushing Fujisaki out of the room.

“Well.... I might as well...” Fujisaki sighed before going to the supposed Love room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess who’s going to be in the Love Room!

**Author's Note:**

> Send reviews and comments please and check on the Wattpad side if you want.  
> Soulster: To be honest, this is where we actually do literature stuff here.  
> Sousukaio: Shut up Soulster go back to Wattpad.


End file.
